como si fuera cierto
by melrock
Summary: que pasaria si en tu departamento encontraras a un fantasma, y si es el fastasma de tu prometida y si pudieras salvarle la vida? eso es lo que paso a ranma despues de no ver a su prometida por diez años
1. Chapter 1

es mi segundo fic, se me ocurrio hacerlo por una peli que vi ojala les guste

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 1: el accidente**

Después de la boda fallida Akane recibió una beca a la mejor universidad de medicina de Japón, antes de la partida los padres de los prometidos decidieron romper el compromiso ya que ella se mudaba a tokio para vivir allí lo que queda de su vida

Han de pasar diez años desde el rompimiento del compromiso, Akane ya se graduó de la universidad ahora trabaja en el hospital de Shikoku trabaja ahí hace tres años, tubo nuevos amigos y un cambio importante de carácter y cuerpo. Es feliz con su trabajo pero no todo dura

-eh Akane cuantas horas trabajaste hoy? Y cuanto café tomaste?- dijo una chica preocupada

-49 horas y diez tazas de café porque preguntas eso Yuki?- contestando sin importancia alguna a su amiga

-te mereces un descanso y ahora-empujándola hacia la salida

-no, quiero seguir laburando- zafándose del empuje

- Akane Tendo te ordeno que vayas a tu casa- dice una vos ronca atrás de ellas

-oh jefe pero no quiero- en forma de reproche

- ve ya trabajaste demasiado, y no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden- con vos decidida

-está bien me iré, voy a agarrar mis cosas- no muy convencida

Ya en la calle maneando su sandero escuchando la radio, a calle estaba oscura y no había nadie. La música de la radio la estaba aburriendo

-uf que aburrimiento mejor pongo un disco para despertarme- agachándose a buscar el CD

Pero no vio al camión que estaba enfrente suyo, cuando escucho los bocinazos subió rápidamente pero no llego a ser acción alguna ya que el camión estaba enzima suyo, ya era demasiado tarde

* * *

La vida de Ranma fue un tanto caótica, desde que su prometida se fue el se encarga del dojo y estudia en el último año de la universidad de educación física, ahora va en busca de un departamento para vivir en Tokio. Pero pasearse por todo Tokio con una vendedora de bienes raíces que hablaba y hablaba era muy cansador

-bueno este es el ultimo departamento libre- con tono exhausto

Había más estatuas de ángeles que muebles y eso para Ranma era espeluznante- no me gusta es muy..- pensándolo- religioso

-pero es el ultimo y usted no le gusta ninguno!- histérica

-sí, pero no me acomodo en esos- mirando hacia la ventana encontrando un cartel de venta- y ese departamento no está disponible?- señalando el cartel

-espera que lo averiguo- sacando su celular ya llamando al jefe- bueno entonces está disponible, mejor chau jefe- cortando- vamos a verlo para ver si te gusta- con un tono de fastidio

Ya en el departamento, Ranma quedo fascinado, los muebles eran todos origen japonés y también aparatos de gran tecnología. Un lugar perfecto para vivir- me encanta

-mejor, está disponible por un tiempo pero creo que por la situación de la anterior dueña será completamente suyo- con felicidad- le cobraremos primero como alquiler luego cuando la situación termine lo terminara de comprar

-trato hecho, ahora voy a desempacar en mi nuevo departamento- con mucha felicidad, al fin viviría solo sin locos

Cuando ya termino de desempacar, empezó a ver la tele mientras organizaba sus horarios con la universidad y el trabajo, pero algo en la tele le hiso prestar atención, era el noticiero hablando de un accidente automovilístico de un camión y un sandero, el camionero salió severamente herido pero la conductora del sandero está en coma profundo. Lo que le sorprendió más por las características de la joven según la foto que muestran en tele era una chica de 28 años con cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura, tenia ojos marrones muy conocidos para él, y una sonrisa hermosa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, tenía grandes atributos y cuerpo espectacular- que linda, lástima que está en coma- poniendo la televisión en silencioso- voy hacer una llamada a los Tendo, a organizar mis horarios- agarrando el celular

-hola señor Tendo- pero solo escuchaba llanto desesperado- seguro paso cualquier tontería, holaa! Hay alguien

-lo siento señor no es un buen momento para hablar, estamos pasando un momento difícil- cortando la llamada

-qué raro Kasumi se escuchaba triste y preocupada- reflexionando- llamare después cuando todo se calme, ahora a comer

Ya terminando de comer, se dirigía hacia su cama sin haber lavado nada, tenía mucho sueño para limpiar, pero una vos diciéndole sucio paro su caminar

-Quien anda ahí?- poniéndose en posición de batalla- responda!

-eres un sucio, no puedes mantener limpio, y lo más importante que haces en mi departamento- dijo una vos femenina

El se dio vuelta lentamente encontrándose a la chica del accidente pero tenía puesto unos jeans con tenis blanco, una remera larga verde y el pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta- no puede ser tu estas en el hospital

-jaja lo siento pero este es mi departamento y quiero que te largues- de mal humor

-es mi departamento marimacho- mintiendo descaradamente, pero el insulto le salió solo

-Ranma?- la chica sorprendida por encontrar al chico

-quien eres? Como me conoces?- pensando que esto solo es un sueño

- no puede ser que no me reconozcas yo soy….- pero antes de terminar la oración la chica se desvaneció en humo

-que loco, seguro tome de más- confundido- mejor me voy a dormir- dirigiéndose al cuarto

**continuara...**

algo loco lo se pero me gusto

cualquier critica manden reviews que yo intentare modificar lo que no les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 2: una noticia inesperada**

A la mañana, el despertador sonó pero Ranma no quería levantarse, el abrió un poco los ojos para ver la hora del despertador, pero en vez de ver la hora vio la cara angelical de una mujer- seguro sigo soñando- pellizcándose y dándose cuenta que no estaba soñando- que haces aquí? Quien te dejo entrar?- histérico levantándose de golpe

-recibiste una llamada, te sonó el despertador y recibiste un mensaje de Ryoga preguntando donde estas- enumerando las cosas- ah y todavía no limpiaste ¡mi comedor!

-como sabes eso? Quien eres?- mas histérico de lo anormal, no quería tener a una mujer viviendo con el

-vivo aquí, todas tus cosas sanaron cuando yo estaba aquí- sin preocupaciones- seguís con la maldición?

-como sabes eso! Yo ni te conozco- enojado a mil

-fenómeno yo soy…..- pero otra vez desapareció en humo

-creo que mucho tiempo en la dojo Tendo me volvió loco-rascándose la cabeza de la confusión- mejor me fijo si tengo llamadas- mirando su celular viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de los Tendo y un mensaje de Ryoga que decía: "_eh Ranma donde estas? quedamos en desayunar en el bar de siempre, ¿te paso algo nenita?"_

-mejor me apuro después visito a los Tendo- cambiándose rápidamente para salir y agarrar su moto para llegar más rápido

Al llegar al bar busco a Ryoga encontrándolo en una mesa que estaba alado de la ventana- hola cerdo, todo bien?- sentándose en la silla

-bien nenita, que te paso estas pálido?- en forma de burla

-no solo es una chica que me asusto, lo raro es sabe de la maldición y me dijo fenómeno-pensando- nunca la vi en la vida

-la única chica que conozco que te decía así era Akane- con una sonrisa nostálgica- desearía saber que fue de ella

-si Ukyo estuviera aquí sabes lo celosa que se pondría por esa frase- riéndose alegremente- esa mujer nadie la entiende desde que son novios

-bueno ella es así y me encanta- sonriendo y mirando su reloj pulsera- vámonos sino llegaremos tarde

* * *

En la casa Tendo estaba en silencio incomodo, todos en la casa se abrazaban entre sí. Nadie aguantaba la noticia de Akane en coma, hasta los Saotome estaban presente consolando a la familia

-mi bebe! No la tendría haber dejado ir buaaa- llorando desesperado

-papa no fue tu culpa ella despertara- Kasumi quería pensar eso pero era casi imposible

-es verdad Tendo, Akane siempre sale de las malas- abrasando a su amigo de entrenamiento

-ella va a despertar seguro- esperanzada- Nabiki la está cuidando?

-si ella se ofreció cuidarla con Kuno

-ella no puede morir, tiene que vivir- llorando- porque no me llevaste a mi?-gritando hacia el cielo

-basta papa, ella va a despertar abrazando a su papa

* * *

Ya era la salida de la universidad, Ryoga y Ranma estaban charlando amigablemente

-eh Ranma ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo me voy con Ukyo a U-chan´s-caminado hacia la salida

-voy a la casa Tendo, para ver mis horarios

-hola ran-chan, todo bien- abrasando al chico del colmillo y dándole un fugaz beso- vámonos Ryoga no puedo dejar el negocio cerrado y tu eres muy desorientado para andar solo- entre risas

-U-chan no me digas desorientado no me gusta- abrazándola por la cintura- adiós Ranma, sal cuerdo de la casa Tendo- riéndose

-adiós cerdo, Ukyo- moviendo la mano en forma de saludo

Ya en el dojo Tendo, Ranma bajo de la moto abriendo la puerta de la casa. Le pareció extraño que la casa estaba en silencio, dejo la moto en el patio y entro a la casa. El quería saludar a todos en un saludo general pero un abraso fuertísimo, que casi se le salen los ojos de lo fuerte que era – que pasa señor Tendo?- viendo hacia abajo para mirarle la cara y darse cuenta que estaba llorando- por que llora?

-mi bebe se está muriendo! Buaaa!- llorando sin control

-quien?- preocupado

-mi hermana Akane, está en coma profundo- tristemente

-Akane en coma, es es im po si ble- tartamudeando del miedo por la muerte de la menor- ella no puede morir- empezando a llorar

-tranquilo Ranma ella va a despertar, estoy segura hijo- abrazando al muchacho

-que paso para que ella este en coma?- controlándose un poco

-un accidente, vuelve a casa hijo tienes que descansar- limpiándole las lagrimas

-pero quiero saber mas!?- histérico

-hijo, no vuelve a casa después te explico todo-besándole la mejilla en forma de saludo

-está bien, pero volveré a que me lleven a visitarla al hospital- caminando hacia la moto para salir de la casa

* * *

Ya en su departamento se tiro de bruces al sillón con un poco de sake para olvidarse del duro momento- como puede esa tonta quedarse en coma?- hablando solo- no quiero que te vallas

-eh Ranma todavía en mi departamento- apareciendo alado de el

-no estoy de humor para hablar con extraños- con fastidio

-eres un idiota, yo fui a la secundaria contigo, tuve que aguantar tus entrenamientos y ni hablar de esas locas que tenes como prometidas- cruzándose los brazos ofendida

-Akane?- con los ojos como platos

-si tonto-con fastidio

-pero tu estas en coma, como puedes estar aquí- empezando a llorar

-qué? Yo no estoy muerta sino como puedo estar aquí….- dándose cuenta que estaba en el centro de la mesa y ella no sentía nada, su cuerpo traspasaba el mueble- no puede ser

-Akane eres un fantasma- estupefacto al encontrarla ahí en el centro de la mesa y su cuerpo está en una camilla de hospital

**continuara...**

bueno el capitulo de hoy es medio triste pero despues se va a poner divertido

ojala les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

**capitulo 3: mi cuerpo**

No lo podía creer el fantasma de su ex prometida estaba ahí enfrente haciendo el intento inútil de agarrar un teléfono. Ella ya cansada de intentar se sienta alado del chico de la trenza que todavía seguía en shock- que loco, que yo recuerde no morí- con expresión inocente

- Lo dices como si fuera lo más común del mundo!- ya estaba fuera de su casillas

-no me culpes yo que sabía que estaba muerta idiota!- enojada de cómo le contesto

-no puede ser- rascándose la cabeza con desesperación- Akane no ves alguna luz? Por favor ve a la luz!- desesperado a mil

-yo solo veo la luces de las lámparas- inocentemente hasta que pensó mejor las palabras del muchacho- tu quieres que me muera!

-no! Quiero que despiertes marimacho!- ya histérico

-no parece fenó….- no terminando el insulto por el sonido de un teléfono

-hola?- agarrando el teléfono- eh cerdo que quieres?- cortante no estaba de humor

-(che Ranma, que te parece si vamos por unas cervezas? Ukyo se va con sus amigas y yo me quede solo)

-dale lo re necesito, en el bar de siempre

-(si, te espero)- cortando la llamada-ah llenar mi cuerpo de alcohol!- contento de olvidar sus males

-vos no te vas a emborrachar!- enojada por la idiotez del joven

-quien me va a parar tu? Jaja no me hagas reír si eres un fantasma y uno muy feo- empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Ranma idiota, vas a ver esta noche no te va a entrar ni una gota de alcohol- cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido

* * *

Ya en el bar el chico de la badana ya vio a su amigo entrar pero lo raro es parecía que hablara solo, pero no le dio importancia su amigo siempre estuvo loco- hola Ranma estas un poco extraño hoy no?

-guau que lindo es Ryoga, ojala le hubiera aceptado las cartas de declaración que feliz seria- sonriendo inocentemente

-cállate!- celoso no iba a permitir que diga eso

-eh Ranma con quien hablas?- estañado con el comportamiento de su amigo

-si, vamos por las cervezas- caminado para sentarse en la barra

-siguen con la maldición?- contenta por el gesto de molestia del muchacho

-te podes callar!- ya pasando la molestia

-a mi me hablas- desconcertado- tenes amigos imaginarios?

-no, solo veo a un fantasma horrible y marimacho- en tono de burla

-eres un idiota- intentando pegarle pero la mano se le paso atreves del cuerpo

-jaja, ahora no puedes pegarme como antes- sacándole la lengua a la nada

-Ranma que te pasa? Estas bien?- preocupado por la mente del joven

-mira ya piensa que eres un loco- divertida

-cállate- en un susurro- quiero dos chop de cerveza por favor- pidiendo la bebida al empleado

-crees que estas bien si tomas cerveza?

-si cerdo, soy el mismo de siempre- agarrando el vaso de cerveza para tomarlo

-como hago para que no tome?- pensando- a ya se ojala funcione- metiendo en el cuerpo del chico y hacer que el vaso se caiga

-que te pasa?- preocupado por el comportamiento tan extraño

-nada, se me resbalo el vaso- frunciendo el seño, esa chica lo iba a volver loco, ni sabe con quién se mete

-lo logre, ahora a casa- manejando el cuerpo del chico hasta la moto

-Ranma! A dónde vas?- desesperado por el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo, pero no pudo hacer nada el joven ya volvió a su departamento- que raro estaba, parecía que tenía una pelea con Akane, como extraño esas peleas- con una sonrisa nostálgica

* * *

Ya en el departamento había una discusión entre un hombre con ropas chinas y un fantasma, pero para los vecinos estaba gritando solo y lo tomaron de loco

-por que me hiciste volver!?- enojadísimo

-por que quiero que me ayudes!- desesperada sin saber lo que dijo

-mi ayuda? Para qué?- extrañado

- quiero volver a mi vida, no quiero ser un fantasma toda mi vida- triste- tu eres la única persona que me puede ver, yo te pido de que me ayudes a volver- esperanzada

-te ayudare en lo que pueda- triste por la muchacha- pero no se qué hacer

-iremos a la Nerima y luego al hospital- empezando a volverse humo

-para que Nerima?-curioso

-extraño mi ciudad natal- desapareciendo de la vista del chico

-me voy a dormir- caminando hacia la cama- como extraño estar los dos solos Akane

* * *

Ya al mediodía se encontraba un fantasma feliz de estar en su ciudad y un chico nervioso de ver a toda la gente traspasar a su ex prometida. Pasaron por el colegio, el centro comercial, por U-chan´s y recién pasaron por café gato, pero la vos de una anciana paro su caminar

-ex yerno, que haces por aquí?- en la puerta de su local

-paseando, que ahora no puedo caminar por aquí porque rompí con su bisnieta?- burlón

-no, pero hace rato no te veo- mirando atentamente al muchacho- y tienes compañía fantasmal- sonriendo

-me ve?- sorprendida

-la ve?- esperanzado para sacar algo de información

-entonces es mujer, no la veo muchacho pero tiene un aura fuerte y la pude sentir- reflexionando- la conoces?

-sí, ella está en coma- poniéndose triste- como puedo ayudarla?

-no lo sé muchacho, nunca escuche algo así

-si tiene algo avísenme por favor-suplicando

-creo que tengo un libro, pero te avisare- despidiéndose del joven y la fantasma

En el hospital el día era muy acelerado todos iban de un lado a otro. En la recepción se encontraban Ranma y Akane pidiendo la habitación de ella, pero la empleada no quería darle la información

-lo siento pero si no eres familiar no entras- siguiendo su trabajo

-decirle que sabes que esta embarazada de tres semanas- esperanzada para que los dejen pasar, mejor dicho que lo dejen pasar a el

-ella es mi mejor amiga, ella me dijo que estas embarazada de tres meses- repitiendo lo que dijo la fantasma

-entonces la conoces bien ella no es de decir las cosas a cualquiera- con una sonrisa nostálgica- ojala despierte

-ella va a despertar estoy seguro- con una mirada determinada

-Ranma..- si los fantasma pudieran sonrojarse estaría toda roja

-ella está en la habitación 210, sigue derecho, dobla hacia la derecha y encontraras la habitación

-gracias- empezando a caminar hacia la habitación acompañado de Akane

-desde cuando soy tu mejor amiga?- con una sonrisa traviesa

-siempre te considere una amiga- con una sonrisa- aunque siempre los peleamos siempre fuiste mi amiga

-parece que maduraste mucho, hace algunos años nunca me dirías eso- feliz por la afirmación del chico- ahí está la habitación- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Cuando entraron encontraron una imagen que daba mucha tristeza al chico, el cuerpo del fantasma tenia rasguños por todos lados su pelo estaba tan sucio que lo tenía negro, su piel estaba tan pálida que ya parecía muerta

-estoy destruida- mirando su propio cuerpo

-estas toda herida- acercándose al cuerpo y tocarle la mano

-lo sentí- mirando su mano sorprendida

-qué?- no creyéndolo

-sentí la caricia- todavía sorprendida

-sentís esto- acariciando su mejilla

-sí, no lo puedo creer- tocándose la mejilla tocada

-intenta entrar a tu cuerpo

-ojala funcione- esperanzada entrando en su cuerpo

-listo, ojala despiertes- con felicidad a ver que entro pefectamente

-no funciono- saliendo del cuerpo dándole un susto al chico- no entiendo nada

-ya termino el horario de visita señor- dijo una enfermera que recién entro al cuarto

-ya nos.. eh me voy- confundido un poco

-vámonos después intentaremos- atravesando la pared

-espera Akane- siguiendo a la fantasma para dirigirse a casa

**continuara...**

pd: candy mi mayor verguenza tambien fue con mi novio, era nuestro primer mes juntos y mi familia especialmente mi papa no sabia nada, pero el idiota me beso enfrente de todos y yo con toda la verguenza del mundo tube que esplicar que el era mi novio. pero pronto sera mi venganza jajaja

pregunta:¿ como te llamas? me dio curiosidad nada mas


	4. Chapter 4

holaa a todos! perdon por no actualizar pero estaba mas pendiente de olimpo mi otro fic. ojale les guste el cap

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

capitulo**4: salvando vidas**

De camino al departamento Akane miraba cada tienda y casa específicamente. A esto a Ranma le parecía una actitud extraña mejor es preguntarlo que quedarse con la duda

-porque miras tanto?- muy curioso

-si me muero, quiero recordar con detalles mi ciudad- tristemente

-tú no vas a morir, tú te quedas aquí!-desesperado para que entienda ganando algunas miradas de curiosidad por verlo hablar solo

-nadie sabe eso- parándose en frente de un restaurant- ese es mi restaurant favorito- mirando soñadora adentro- lo malo es que nunca pude entrar

-por qué?- viendo detalladamente su mirada soñadora

-no tenía el dinero suficiente, el lugar es muy caro- triste comenzando a caminar

-pero podemos…..- parando su caminar al ver que adentro del restaurant un hombre empezó a toser fuerte y caer desmayado preocupando a la gente del alrededor, el mozo empezó a gritar para que alguien llame a la ambulancia

-entra y hacerte pasar por medico yo te ayudo- traspasando la pared del lugar

-Akane tonta espera que haces- entrando rápidamente al restaurant

-di que eres medico, ahora!- apurada atravesando a la gente para ver al hombre desmayado

-déjeme pasar soy médico-pasando entre la gente pensando porque demonios está haciendo esto

-acércate al pecho y averigua como es la respiración- indicándole rápidamente para salvar a ese hombre

Se acerco al pecho sintiendo que apenas respiraba preocupándose en serio- apenas respira- en vos baja para que no lo tomen de loco

-Anda a decirle algunos de los meseros que llamen a el hospital, y vosabrirle la boca al hombre haber si podes localizar el alimento que lo ahogo- sentándose alado del chico

El chico de la trenza hizo todo lo indicado. Pero se desespero ya que no encontraba nada que podía taparle la respiración-mierda! Akane que hago?

-pon tus dedos en la garganta, empújale despacio- explicándole poniendo sus dedos fastamales en el lugar indicado

Haciendo lentamente el empuje, el hombre vomito un trozo de comida pero no veía acción alguna del hombre, puso su oído en el pecho y se entero que no estaba respirando- Akane! No respira- desesperado

-pide un cuchillo y rápido!

-necesito un cuchillo ahora!- asustando al pobre mesero

Toda la gente lo miro curiosos, ese chico les parecía conocido. el mozo vino con lo pedido enseguida- señor para que lo va ha usar?- entregándole el elemento

-eh? Ah yo….- no tenía ni idea que decir, mientras miraba a la chica fantasma para que le diga que tiene

-corta aquí para que logre respirar- marcando con su dedo la zona

-queee!?-Mirando con ojos como platos a la chica- no voy a hacer eso!

-que le pasa señor con quien habla- fichándolo como loco

-nada, me hablaba a mi mismo

-rápido Ranma sino el hombre morirá- intentando sacudirlo para que se apure

-bueno, ya lo hago- tragando saliva, le daba un poco de impresión pero agarro valor y hiso el corte

El hombre empezó a toser desesperadamente. Justo vino la ambulancia trasportando al paciente al hospital más cercano

-joven que buen trabajo hiciste- recibiendo el aplauso de todos lo del local

-eh, gracias- un poco avergonzado

-mira como adoran a su supuesto medico- burlona

-cállate- en susurro

-cómo te llamas héroe?- una mujer lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Ranma Saotome- con su ego al máximo

-vos sos el famoso maestro del dojo Tendo-curioso un mozo- como sabes medicina?

-eh? Yo…- pensando que mierda decir- una amiga me enseño lo básico

-entonces era doctora porque si no podrías a ver sabido eso- dijo una mujer de ahí

-sí, bueno ahora me voy- escapando del cuestionario y empezando a saltar por los techos

-wau hace rato no hago esto- saltando o levitando alado del chico

-yo siempre lo hago, si no siempre llego tarde- con una sonrisa dirigida a la chica fantasma

-buen trabajo Ranma, lograste que ese hombre siga con vida- correspondiendo la sonrisa

-fuiste tú quien le salvaste, yo solo seguí instrucciones- llegando al balcón de la ventana

* * *

Al entrar encontraron una figura en el sillón, poniendo alerta al chico pero al prender la luz se encontró con algo horripilante para el- Ranma-sama eh venido a mudarme aquí contigo amor jojo- abrazando al chico

-que ha ces a qui ko da chi?- tartamudeando por la falta de aire

-voy a vivir contigo- aferrándose más a el

-mira que tenemos acá, seguís siendo el don Juan de siempre- visiblemente molesta- estas saliendo con Kodachi?

-noo, la deje- separándose rápidamente de la chica- tu no vas a vivir conmigo!

-no en tu departamento pero seré tu vecina- abrazando otra vez al pobre muchacho

-hay mira tu vecinita es la loca de Kodachi- apretando los puños hasta volverlos más blancos de lo que estaban

-por favor quiero que te vayas-abriéndole la puerta

-está bien mi amor, luego te visitare jojo- dando saltitos hacia la puerta

-adiós!- cerrando fuertemente la puerta- no puede ser mi vida es un desastre

-a mi no me metas en tu desastre, hace años no te veo- sentándose en el sillón como pudo

-has cambiado mucho estos años, te hiciste algo?- mirando mejor a su ex prometida

-no me hice nada- un poco molesta- solo madure

-hasta mañana Akane quiero dormir- dirigiéndose hacia su habitación cortando toda comnicacion

-hasta mañana

* * *

Al otro día, el joven recibió una llamada de los Tendo que iban a visitar a Akane. Ya en el hospital con el fantasma de Akane, todos le llevaron regalos haciendo que la fantasma se ponga realmente triste por ser la causante de ese dolor

A Ranma le sorprendió que el doctor llame a Nabiki para hablar, la curiosidad lo estuviera matando y siguió a la chica y al doctor no lograr controlar su curiosidad. El médico la llevo a una oficina y sin darse cuenta dejo la puerta un poco abierta permitiéndole al joven verlos y escucharlos pero lo que oyó no le era muy lindo

-tu hermana tiene posibilidades de no despertar

-que quiere decir?- manteniendo la calma pero le faltaba muy poco para empezar a gritar

-que si usted firma esto- mostramos unos papeles- la desconectaremos dejándola m…..- se cayó por un golpe recibido por la chica

-POR QUE HAY QUE DESCONECTARLA!?, ELLA ESTA BIEN!- enojadísima a tal punto de tirar todo al doctor estilo Akane

-no hay esperanza que despierte, eso está en sus manos señorita- levantándose y yéndose de la oficina

-maldito!- llorando por la salud de su hermanita, mientras volvía con la familia

Ranma escondido cerca de la oficina también estaba llorando tenía que evitar que la desconectaran, estaba seguro que lograría que ella despierte

* * *

Ya en el departamento, el chico seguía llorando desconcertando a la chica fantasma

-que te pasa Ranma?, todo el viaje estuviste llorando me preocupas- acercándose al chico separándoles unos pocos centímetros

El joven a ver la distancia que tenían se puso todo rojo, pero igualmente seguía triste- mañana iremos a visitar a Nabiki, y tú me acompañaras- decidido, ella no iba a firmar ese contrato

**continuara...**

espero reviews eh! no se si la historia les gusta no es exactamente como la pelicula por que para mi seria aburrido, y la parte del hombre desmayado no me acordaba muy bien de la esena a si que invente eso

pd:candy creo que dos no se ahora voy yo¿ cuantos dedos tengo detras de la espalda? xp


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la exquisita mente de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento NO de lucro**

hala, perdón por tardar pero las putas integradoras no me dejaban vivir!

**capitulo 5: sentimientos**

Ya al otro día Ranma se dirigía a la gran mansión Kuno ya que Nabiki era su esposa y tubo hasta hijas con ella obviamente el espadachín millonario compro una mansión gigantesca para solo su familia de cuatro personas

El y su compañera fantasma tocaron timbre siendo atendidos por Sasuke el fiel sirviente de los Kuno

-pasen, se encuentra solo Nabiki y sus hijas mi amo Kuno se encuentra trabajando –abriéndoles la puerta

-muchas gracias Sasuke, donde se encuentra Nabiki? –entrando junto con Akane

-en el living cuidando a las niñas - sonriendo levemente- cada vez es mejor madre

-quien lo esperaba de la más codiciada de Japón- sonriendo dulcemente

Ranma asintió a la fantasma mientras recorría la mansión, de repente escucharon risas y suspiros de cansancio que venían del salón, al entrar encontraron una escena conmovedora, Nabiki estaba sentada en una mesita de té con dos hermosas niñas, una parecía mayor ya por el tamaño y la carita más madura y calculadora la de alado tenia carita más inocente pero seguía siendo calculadora, las dos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, parecían a Nabiki cuando esta era pequeña

-hola tío Ranma!-corrieron las dos a abrazar al chico

-hola Mei, hola Yuri tanto tiempo sin verlas- aceptando el abrazo- hola Nabiki tengo que hablar seriamente con vos- mirándola seriamente

-ven a mi despacho, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos- dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

-ya te sigo- separándose del abrazo de las niñas y dirigiéndose al despacho

En la pequeña oficina se juntaron los dos adultos con expresiones serias. Nabiki ya sabía que iban a hablar de su hermana menor, y también sabía que la conversación se volverá una discusión fuerte

-haber Ranma,¿ que necesitas saber?- dijo calmada sentándose en su escritorio

-escuche tu conversación con el doctor, ¿tomaste tu decisión?- muy serio era capaz de todo por salvar a Akane

-si ya tome la decisión- lanzando un suspiro triste- la desconectaran dos días

-no puedes permitir eso!, ¿ya firmaste el maldito contrato!?- gritando enojado, no podía creer lo que escucho

-si lo firme es lo mejor para ella y para nosotros- un poco asustada por la acción del muchacho- hable con la familia y está de acuerdo con esto

-pero ella tiene pasividades de despertar, no pensaste en eso arpía!- sus ojos parecían que ardían, sus puños cerrados tenían tanta fuerza en ese gesto que sus nudillos empezaron a ser blancos, su mentón temblaba por tanta rabia

-piensa Ranma, no podemos dejarla ahí tirada en una cama de hospital por años sabiendo que no va a abrir sus ojos, no hay esperanza de que pueda vivir- empezando a soltar un par de lagrimas

-veo el fantasma de Akane, y me dice que es imposible que ella este muerte- más tranquilo pero tenía la misma expresión-puede haber una posibilidad de que vuelva a su cuerpo-volviendo a tener un poco de brillo en sus ojos de esperanza

-Ranma se que la quieres, pero piensa mejor lo que dices es imposible que ella sea un fantasma- hablando lentamente para que entienda mejor

-TU QUE SABES, SIEMPRE NOS MOLESTASTE, NUNCA TE IMPORTARON LAS OTRAS PERSONAS SOLO EL DINERO MALDITA -sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo por la ira, mientras gritaba se acercaba a ella tirando todo lo que encontraba

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA, SI NO FUERAS UN MALDITO COBARDE ELLA ESTARIA CON NOSOSTROS VIVA!-no podía aguantar mas, ese ingrato no la podía insultar menos que no quería a su hermana

-YO ME VOY- saliendo de un portazo de la oficina

-me pase..- indignada sentándose en su sillón que es lo único que quedo en pie

-mami que paso?- entrando a la oficina destruida

-cosas de adultos, Mei- despeinando el pelo de la niña

-cuando va a volver la tía Akane?, no pudo probar nada de mis galletas por que el tío Ranma se fue con ella rápido- con mucha inocencia en sus ojos

Nabiki estaba sorprendida, podía ser que lo dicho por Ranma era cierto pero tenía una decisión en mente y dejaría descansar en paz a su hermanita- niñas vallan a jugar- quedándose tendida en el sillón- mami tiene que pensar varias cosas

* * *

Ya en su departamento, Ranma ya estaba tendido en su cama con Akane fantasma acostada a su lado, pensando cómo hacer para que la muchacha despierte

-Ranma..- rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-si?- girándose para verla mejor

-quiero hacer algo antes de irme- mirándole fijamente a sus ojos grisáceos

-no te vas a morir Akane- frunciendo un poco el seño- pero lo que tu quieras, yo te lo daré

-quería visitar un bosque cercano, siempre quise ir ahí- un poco sonrojada por la frase del chico

-no sabía que los fantasmas se sonrojaban- en tono burlón- me vestiré y nos iremos- sonriendo dulcemente- te recomiendo salir de la habitación sino queras que te fiche de pervertida

-Ranma idiota- traspasando la pared para salir de la habitación

-jajaja, mi niña tonta- parando de reír y vistiéndose

Akane estaba sentada en el sillón, mejor dicho flotando sobre él. Ya no podía esperar más ese idiota tardaba más que una mujer en el baño, por suerte no tenía necesidad de ir al baño, pero cuando salga del baño ella ya estaría desconectada

Si ella escucho toda la discusión, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fueron los gritos sino la actitud de las niñas

Flash back

Vio como Ranma y su hermana entraron a un pequeño despacho, tenía unas ganas terribles de entrar a escuchar pero sabía que eso no le gustaría al muchacho, por eso se quedo con su sobrinitas que parecía que jugaban a tomar te

-tía no quieres tomar té con nosotras-dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-me puedes ver?- estaba sorprendida era la segunda persona que la veía como fantasma

-si,¿ porque no podría verte?

-yo también te veo tía, que ahora eres invisible?- empezando a reírse

-no niñas, son cosas mías nada mas- no lo podía creer la podían ver y escuchar!

-quieres jugar con nosotras- levantando una tacita de plástico

-juega con nosotras, y te doy una de mis galletas- mostrando un plato lleno de galletas un poco quemadas

-no puedo en un rato me debo ir- un poco asustada, traspasaba los objetos con su cuerpo, si intentaba agarrar algo solo lo traspasaría

-que mal, yo quería jugar con vos- poniendo una carita triste- dale juega con nosotras

Iba a contestar pero escucho unos gritos que venían del despacho, se estaba preocupando por el volumen de los gritos. Ya estaba por traspasar la puerta cuan en un instante salió Ranma hecho una furia, yo decidí seguirlo para saber bien que sucedió, pero era muy rápido. Despedí a las niñas y Salí volando literalmente en busca de Ranma

Fin de Flash back

La voz de Ranma saco de sus pensamientos a Akane, este estaba vestido como la primera vez que fue al dojo Tendo con su camisa roja china, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos de tela

-vámonos sino se hará de noche- caminando hacia la puerta de salida

-vamos, porque tardaste tanto?- siguiéndolo

-mejor no saber- sonrojándose un poco de la vergüenza

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al pequeño bosque, estaba lleno de hermosas flores y arboles, en el centro había una pequeña laguna que adentro se podían ver algunos peces de múltiples colores

Akane estaba maravillada, sus amigas le dijeron que visitara el bosque pero nunca imagino que era tan hermoso

-es hermoso- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- gracias por traerme Ranma

-yo solo quiero que seas feliz-hablándole con ternura- sentémonos en ese tronco cerca de la orilla

Los dos se sentaron en el tronco mirando el paisaje. ya estaba anocheciendo pero no se querían ir ahora estaban mirando las estrellas que los tenían hipnotizado a los dos muchachos

-Akane te tengo que contar algo importante y no quiero que me interrumpas-La fantasma asintió con la cabeza dejando seguir al muchacho- yo nunca te deje de querer, pero pasaron tantos años que pensé que nunca volverías y me rendí. Pero cuando paso esta locura del accidente y que vos aparecieras como fantasma en mi departamento me di cuenta que me volví a enamorar de vos. Yo te amo Akane y no me importa si eres un fantasma yo te seguiré queriendo. Solo te voy a preguntar algo ¿cuándo despiertes serias mi novia?- mirándole fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate

-si Ranma seré tu novia, yo también me volví a enamorar de vos- intentando agarrarle la mano pero esta traspaso entristeciendo a la chica

-no te pongas triste pronto estaremos juntos- sonriéndole tiernamente, iba a seguir hablando pero empezó a llover haciendo que en el lugar de un muchacho hubiera una chica de quince años- mierda

-estas igual que hace diez años- sorprendida por la aparición de Ranko

-sí parece que la maldición solo tiene la apariencia de la chica que se ahogo y no crece- levantando los hombros sin importancia- volvamos a casa sino me voy a agarrar un refriado

Los dos se fueron en silencio disfrutando el tiempo juntos

**continuara...**

estamos cerca del final que emocionante!

sigo pidiendo perdón por tardar pero no podía ni siquiera prender la compu :(

nos veremos en olimpo o en el prox cap


End file.
